torenfandomcom-20200216-history
Cord
Founded 189 years ago, Cord is an old and proud nation. Largely oriented around peace, Cord is situated away from the largest war mongering nations, on the south west most corner of Toor. Ruled by an oligarchy, it consists of the patriarch from each major house of Cord, brought together and given equal rule over the country. Decisions are made by simple majority vote. In the event of a tie, the elected head of the council decides on the matter. 'Notable Houses ' House Eclipse: House Eclipse is an ancient namesake that predates even Pyre. They are known the world over for their knowledge of history and their flawless records of lineages, empires and historical events across every nation north of the Spine. Their symbol is that of a massive oak, with hundreds of branches. Their words are "Keep the word" Honorable, LN Preferred Class Factotum House Envroy: Sailors and fishermen, house Envroy has it's own personal navy, that makes up more than half of the navy of all of Cord. Their symbol is that of a shark, devouring a ship whole. Their words are "Rule the sea" Honorable, CN Preferred Class Rogue House Sylvian: House Sylvian of Iron Hill is known across the entirety of the civilizaed world as a house of the greatest honor. They keep their word, to their graves. A common phrase is "As loyal as a Syl", short for "Sylvian". Their symbol is that of a sword plunged into the ground, with the moon on one side of the horizon, and the sun on the other. Their words are "Your word is your honor" Honorable, LG Preferred Class Paladin 'Notable Cities ' Iron Hill: Seat of house Sylvian, Iron Hill also serves as the capital of Cord, where the Council of Three meet, to make laws and decrees. It is a relative metropolis, considering the size of the nation in which it's located. With over 300,000 individuals, Iron Hill is known for being a very bustling city. It gains it's namesake because of the feature that makes it stand out the most - It's a city built entirely of iron and steel. The city was cast by the god Heraph, Lord of Metal and patron God of Cord. He cast the city for his most loyal paladin to rule over, and over the centuries, it has been expanded upon through magical tampering. Farxin: Seat of house Eclipse, Farxin is a relatively small city of 100,000 individuals. It does have one claim to fame, however, in the form of house Eclipse's family library. The largest library in the world, it is said that those who enter without the permission of the family, will become lost in the library for all time, endlessly wandering through it's labyrinth halls. Blackrock: Blackrock, with a population of only 50,000, is a small city compared to the other major cities within Cord. However, it is a very unique city. Built on an island, Blackrock is quite literally a city-sized light house, with a beam of light so power, it's said that it can light enemy ships on fire from a mile away. It also houses the Royal Armada of all Cord, making it one of the foremost naval powers on the planet. 'Notable Laws ' Magic is permitted to all those who can afford the 1,000 gold license. Those practicing without a license are subject to prison. Standard laws. 'Notable Culture' Cord is a very ocean-oriented country, and prides itself greatly on it's navy. While other nations boast of their armies, Cord boasts of it's mighty armada. 'Notable Bloodlines' Savat': Those of the Savat bloodline only appear within house Sylvian, and develop an innate connection to Heaven, and can summon power from there.' Ysangrand: Those of the Ysangrand bloodline are birthed exclusively into the house Eclipse family, and are gifted with memories of their ancestors and their knowledge, granting them great insight into history.